Snowflakes
by stelladelnordxd
Summary: Dance with me? he says, and instead of waiting for my answer, he pulls me up, and holds me close, beginning to dance slowly. I put my head on his shoulder, and my arm around him a little bit. I can't help but think how good this feels.HarryHermione


**Authors Note;**_So, I this is my third Harry/Hermione fanfiction, and I want to say how sorry I am for not writing more Harry/Hermione ones. It took me a really long time to actually write this in scratch, and come up with a plan and such, but I would like to thank the movie __**Snow Day**__ for being on at the time I wrote this, because if it were not, I really do not believe this would be finished... especially with a title. Anyways, so, like all my other fanfictions, there will probably be swearing in this, but not as much. And I'm going to try and make this as fluffy as possible, so I hope you enjoy, and LONG LIVE HARMONY PUMPKIN PIE._

_Also, when you see (...) it means it's the next lyric set is later on in the song._

**SNOWFLAKES**

_**A One-Shot**_

_**By JLee.**_

Twirling in the snow was always the funnest thing for me when I was a little girl. Every winter, I would wake up, and look outside my bedroom window and see if it was snowing outside. If it was snowing, I would immediately put on my snowsuit, totally forgetting about changing into clothes, and go outside, and then just twirl, like it didn't matter what my worries were about, and what was going on in life. I would just twirl. And I would twirl for hours at a time, until my mom called me in because she was worried I was going to get sick from being outside for too long.

But as I got older, I started worrying less and less about the first snowfall, and my first twirl of the season. And then, when I turned thirteen, it just didn't matter to me anymore. Of course, I miss it, and even if I'm seventeen right now, I still miss it, but...

I had other things to worry about. I had to make sure that Harry and Ron, and myself all made it out of school each year alive. I had to make sure, when Sirius died, that Harry was going to be okay, and would talk, and not become depressed. And, ontop of it all, I had to make sure I kept my grade average up, and that the two boy's whom I called friends would make it into the next year without any problems.

And trust me, if you're Harry Potter's friend, that's not easy.

But I guess, after this year, I can go back to twirling in the first snowfall. I mean, I won't be going back to Hogwarts after this, because I would be graduated. Therefore, I wouldn't have to make sure none of us fail anything... though, I'll probably still have to make sure we make it through to the next year. And as I am sitting down on the grass, waiting for Hogwarts' first snow fall to happen, I can't help but smile, even if it's just a little.

"Hermione," I hear someone whisper in my ear. Turning around, I see it's my best friend Harry Potter. His hair is down pas his ears, like it was in our fourth year, but it's also pretty shaggy, and much darker. He has a great build, and thanks to Quidditch for that. And, oddly enough, he looks more like Sirius than his own father. But I shrug that off, and pat the spot beside me, indicating he can sit down beside me if he wanted too. Feeling him beside me, sends shivers up and down my arms...

Thats another thing I have to worry about. Crushing on my best friend, and like, an instant bachelor in the school, wondering if he feels the same. But I put away the butterflies in my stomach, and sigh contently.

"What's up Harry?" I ask, laying down on my back, putting my hands behind my head.

"Actually," Harry begins-"I was going to ask you the same thing, 'Mione." he finishes, following suite, and laying down on his back.

"Don't call me 'Mione, Harry," I laugh, even though I love it when he calls me 'Mione. Truthfully though, I can't remember how, when, or why, I was given that nickname, but I loved the sound of it when Harry said it. It sounded so sweet, and precious, like I was his, and only his. And truth was, I loved that feeling. Even if I couldn't hold on it forever.

"Okay, okay, but what's wrong?" Harry laughed, then looked scincere. God, I hated it when he did that. I hated how he knew me like a book, and could tell any signs of a mood change, and what mood I would be in. But I also loved it.

I sigh, and glance over at him, to see him looking at me, worriedness etched all over his facial features, making him look _**absolutely **_adorable. I smile at the thought, but then sigh once more, ready to tell him, because I know I can trust him to not laugh at me, and keep it private.

"When I was a little girl," I began -"I would always wait for the first snowfall to come, and when it did..." I looked down, relieving all the good memories.

"And when it did, what did you do?"

"I would suit up, go outside, and twirl for hours, with my tounge sticking out." I laughed, secretly wondering if he would laugh at me, or with me. But instead, he just smiled.

"Go on," he said, pretty simply.

"I'd stick out my tounge to catch the snowflakes," I replied smiling.

"Sounds like fun."

"It was..." I say, drawing my eyes downcast... -"I miss it." I say, before I can even think to stop myself. I see him quirk his eyebrow at me.

"You mean you stopped?" I nod my head, in a sign of yes, and then look up at the sky, trying to find a snowcloud anywhere. I sigh when my eyesight doesn't let me.

"I grew out of it, really. I had other things to worry about."

"Why did you never begin, again?"

Sighing, I look at him, and see him on his arm, therefore making him higher than me -"I guess I never had the time... found the time." I reply, shrugging my shoulders, although my eyes probably told all. I see him smile a little, and look up at the sky, and then back at me.

"What?" I ask, laughing a little bit. He holds out his hand, and nods his head.

"C'mon," he says, shaking his hand to tell me what he wants me to do.

"Harry," I say, although, I do grab his hand, and let him pull me up.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself _

_He was always there to help her _

_She always belonged to someone else _

"Dance with me?" he says, and instead of waiting for my answer, he pulls me up, and holds me close, beginning to dance slowly. I put my head on his shoulder, and my arm around him a little bit. I can't help but think how good this feels.

_I drove for miles and miles _

_And wound up at your door _

_I've had you so many times _

_but somehow I want more _

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Look up." He says. Confused, I look up, and find it to be snowing out. Then I look at him, and he smiles. Spinning me out, he holds my waist, and I twirl, with my arms wide out, my neck arched back, and my tounge sticking out, with a smile on my face.

_I don't mind spending everyday _

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

We both find ourselves twirling, and soon, my hair is full of snow, and I look up to see him, also full of snow, smiling at me.

_Tap on my window, knock on my door _

_I want to make you feel beautiful _

He pulls me close, and then I find him leaning in a little. My eyes flutter close, and I can feel a couple of snowflakes land on my eyelashes. My heartbeat begins to fasten, and speed, and in a moments flash, I can feel his lips on mine. I run my hands through his hair, and then put them around his neck, and I can feel him smile against the kiss. When we break about, I feel my blush begin, and hug him, holding onto him.

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh _

_Look for the girl with the broken smile _

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved _

_And she will be loved_

"Hey Hermione."

'Yes Harry?" I smile.

"I love you. And every winter, I'm going to make sure you catch your snowflake." He says, before kissing me, and then holding me.

"I'll definitely catch my snowflake... and I'll catch it with you."

**FINISH!**

**Authors Note:**_What did you guys think? I wrote it in an hour, while watching Snow Day, and listening to She Will Be Loved... which by the way, is by Maroon 5. Reviews accepted, but not nesscary._


End file.
